Incredibles: Genesis of The Past
Incredibles: Genesis Of The Past is the sequel to Call Of The Watch Dogs: New World Order and second installment in the Armada Rising Series. The game details the events after New World Order where Jacks and Clementine have escaped from Camp Omega and regrouped with the Hero Resistance. With an unlikely alignment with Syndrome, and the surprising survival of The Incredibles through Time Travel, Jacks, Clementine and Dash must now travel back to the few months before the War, and stop Ozone's Betrayal and the Invasion Of Earth from ever happening! The game features a setting in both Past and Present, with several characters who were killed in New World Order returning from the last game such as: John 'Bishop' Campbell, Casey 'Warpath' Hopkins and Lee Everett. The game takes place in the Original Incredibles Reality, set 10 years after the Incredibles Movie, meaning that Jack Johnson 'Jack-Jack' Parr will be 11 years old in the game and will help the Protagonists in the Past Missions. Characters Dashiell 'Dash' Parr (Knights Version) - After being ressurected in the end of New World Order due to Syndrome using Time Travel, Dash works with the Hero Resistance to stop Ozone. Using a Reality Terrain Device, he, Jacks and Clementine go back 3 months before the Armada Invasion, into the Original Incredibles Reality. This is where Dash meets his 20 year old self, and his "Twin brother", Jack Johnson 'Jack-Jack' Parr (Technically they are twins because they are the same age, have the same parents and the only difference is that they are from different Realities). Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce - Infamous Hero and nephew to Aiden Pearce. He is one of the three Heroes, along with Clementine and Dash, to go back in time to the Original Incredibles Reality to recruit the Original Incredibles to their cause. Clementine Everett - Lee Everett's adopted daughter and Legendary Hero. She goes with Jacks and Dash through the Reality Terrain Device, with the time set to 10 years after Syndrome's death. Jack Johnson 'Jack-Jack' Parr - A rebellious 11 year old boy who is the youngest of the Original Incredibles. 10 years after Syndrome's death, Jack-Jack meets Dash and the others, and he is skeptical about them being from another Reality. Jack-Jack's powers include: Pyrokinesis, Mental Manipulation, Telekinesis, Levitation and Shapeshifting. Dashiell 'Dash' Parr (Known As: Future Dash) - The 20 year old version of Dash in the Original Reality and older brother to Jack-Jack (so Future Dash is Jack-Jack's older brother, while the Knights Version is Jack-Jack's twin). Casey 'Warpath' Hopkins - Hero Coalition member and Violet's squadmate. Saved after Syndrome used Time Travel, Warpath now acts as the Lookout for the Heroes in the Resistance Base in case Sentinel Forces come in, and the cycle will repeat. John 'Bishop' Campbell - As Warpath's ally and member of the Hero Coalition, Bishop is another Coalition Member who was saved by Syndrome's Time Travel. He stays at the Resistance Base to cover Syndrome and the others in case the Sentinel Mark X Robots attack. Lee Everett - Clementine's adoptive father and member of the Hero Resistance. After being brought back from the dead due to Syndrome's Time Travel, Lee stays in the Resistance Base and prepares for the Sentinel Mark X Robots' arrival and the final battle between good and evil! Violet Parr (Knights Version) - Dash's sister and Warpath's squadmate. Violet helps defend the Resistance Base against the Villain Armada's Sentinel Mark X Robots. Robert Parr/Mr. Incredible - Dash's father and resurrected member of the Hero Resistance. Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible - Dash and Violet's mother and resurrected member of the Hero Coalition. Villains Ozone (Original Reality) - In the Original Reality, Ozone still plans for the Villain Armada to invade, as his Knights Reality Counterpart came to him before the game's events and told him he was destined to lead the Armada. The Sentinel Mark X Legion (Future Missions) - As the Villain Armada's primary Hunting Unit, the Sentinel Mark X Legion is a army of tall, Shapeshifting Robots that can adapt to any Superhuman Power, and this gives them an advantage when dealing with opposition like The Incredibles. The Sentinel Prototypes (Past Missions) - As the first ever step in the Sentinel Program conceived by Ozone himself, the Sentinel Prototypes are much less lethal and strong than their Mark X counterparts in the Future. Jack-Jack easily manages to control them with Telekinesis and easily rips their Armor Plating off in the final mission. Plot The game starts in the city of Metroville, USA in the Dark Timeline. With the city's skyscrapers crumpling to pieces and thousands of dead bodies in the streets, several Sentinel Mark X Dropships fly above the desolate and destroyed city. The Dropships then eject several Sentinels as the game shows Violet, Lee, Warpath and Bishop in an underground base as they hear the Sentinels approach, and the Robots breach the complex. The Heroes then get ready for a fight while Lee and Bishop run for a Reality Terrain Teleporter in a room, and the Sentinels land in the base and get ready to face the Heroes, who have their Weapons ready. Warpath then combines his EM1 Quantum Laser with Violet's Forcefield, causing a massive blast of energy to hit a Sentinel, destroying it as several more enter. Lee then fights a Sentinel while Warpath assists him and Violet goes to help Bishop, who is running for the Reality Terrain Device, and also shooting down several Sentinels with his OHM-WRECK Hybrid LMG (a mix between LMG and Grenade Launcher, just replace the Bullets with Rapid Fire Grenades), and Violet creates a Forcefield Portal that allows Bishop to Teleport into the Reality Terrain Chamber, while also shielding him from Sentinel attack. The Heroes are about to be surrounded by Sentinels, but Frozone comes in and freezes one of them, while Syndrome also comes to the Heroes' aid and dispatches a few of the robots. However, they are unable to hold the line, as the Sentinels only adapt to Frozone's powers, using Pyrokinesis to melt Frozone's Ice Ray, before stabbing Frozone through the stomach and killing him, and all 7 Sentinels surround the Heroes as Violet creates a Portal that separates the Heroes across the Base. Warpath then encounters a Sentinel and jumps on it's back, stabbing it in the neck. However, he is thrown several yards forward by the Sentinel, which jumps into mid-air and tries to stab Warpath, who is trying to get up, but the Robot is stopped when Violet fires a Forcefield Ray at it, blowing it back. Violet then creates a Forcefield around her and Warpath, but the Sentinel fires an Anti-Superhuman Laser at the Forcefield, shattering it and causing the Laser to hit Violet in the back, and the Laser bursts out of her chest as she screams in pain and falls to the ground, dying in Warpath's arms. After Violet dies, Syndrome comes in and uses his Zero Point Energy to freeze the Robot in a Energy Field, before throwing the Robot back into a pile of crates. Syndrome then grabs Violet and drags her to the Medical Room, attempting to revitalize her. However, Warpath and Lee are both killed when the Sentinels grab Lee and rip his head off, and then stepping on it to crush it for good measure. Warpath then lunges at the Sentinels, only to be killed when the Anti-Superhuman Laser hits him, blasting him into a wall and killing him, while also blasting him through said wall and allowing the Sentinels to enter the Medical Room. However, just as the Sentinels aim their Lasers at Syndrome, the ground starts to crumble and erupt as Syndrome remarks "Too late, assholes!" as the whole Timeline is reset (Bishop was sent back to a few hours before this attack and wared Syndrome, allowing him and the others to evacuate in the past and their Future counterparts to disappear from the Base, because they were never there in the Future). The game then switches to after Bishop went back, and the Avengers Quinjet lands in the Andes Mountains and they enter a Monastery, revealing The Incredibles and Syndrome coming out of the Quinjet. They see Jacks, Aiden, Nicole, Bishop, Violet, Lee and Warpath with Frozone as they walk towards the group, and Clementine asks them "Where have you guys been?" and Syndrome responds "We can talk inside, the Sentinels can track us out here." and they enter the Monastery. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Alternate Canon Category:Shooter Games Category:Open-World Games